Abandonment Issues (Cutting to Heal)
by ReasonableDaemonette
Summary: Velvet has a fear of abandonment. Coco is afraid she's undeserving of trust. Each does their best to reassure the other.


The shiver running down Velvet's spine owed rather less to her nakedness than an outside observer might suspect. The rope binding her wrists together and suspending her on tiptoes was also not causing her any great distress: Coco's ropes were carefully tied, and while the knots themselves seemed as hard as rock to her panicked scrabbling, the folded fabric between her skin and the hemp meant that she actually felt very little pressure from the bindings.

No, her anxiety was because of the utter blackness the blindfold imposed on her, and the quiet hiss of the noise canceling ear buds that stole her strongest sense from her. Her logical mind knew there was no reason to be afraid, but a deep paranoid part of her insisted that she had been abandoned, and thrilled in happy relief at the sharp prick on the side of a finger which was proof that she had not been abandoned.

Coco set down the disposable scalpel and eyed the small droplet of blood making it's way down Velvet's finger with equal parts satisfaction and awe. Satisfaction because the rate was another clear indicator that the knots she had tied were not blocking blood flow, and awe that the beautiful rabbit girl in front of her trusted her so absolutely that she didn't heal the small wound with her aura. She reached a finger upwards to drag across the small trail of blood, then gently smeared it across Velvet's lips. Velvet's tongue darted out and curled around the bloody finger, and Coco enjoyed the sensation for a few seconds before pulling it away. The faunus's face fell at the removal, and Coco couldn't resist the urge to dart in with a quick kiss that triggered a happy moan from the bunnygirl. Then, with a faint taste of blood singing on her tongue, Coco picked up the scalpel again and got to work.

Velvet's breath caught at the miniscule tug of friction as the razor sharp blade traced a line along her left collar bone. The blade was so sharp and the incision so shallow that the actual cut itself was nearly painless at first, but her nerves soon started to sing as a slow trickle of blood dripped out of the cut and trace it's way down her chest. As she bunnygirl sighed into the rising heat, she suddenly jerked back at a sharp poke at the thin skin over her left rib. The flinch was halted almost instantly halted by one of Coco's hands on her back pushing forward, arching Velvet's back around it and lifting the bunnygirl almost off of her feet. The strength in those hands was in fact more formidable than her first impression of her imposing team leader suggested, but the gentleness they were capable of was all the more surprising. Four more sharp pokes traced along her lowest rib, and as Velvet braced for the fifth, instead the scalpel traced another thin line, just over her right nipple, and the support on her back disappeared.

Coco stepped back and slipped two fingers down her steadily soaking panties as she watched the faunus convulse. Still shocked by the sudden change of pace, Velvet's legs were pressed into each other tightly, most of her weight supported by her wrist bindings. And when the trickle of blood slid it's way on to and around a hard as rock nipple, the combination of Velvet's thighs rubbing against each other, her back arching upwards in search of more stimulation, and the lusty moan coming from between her lips nearly pushed Coco over the edge. Still, the ultimate goal was a ways to go yet, so Coco sat back to play the waiting game.

With her shoulders starting to ache from supporting her weight, Velvet shakily got her legs back under her. The ever so gentle stimulus of blood dripping across her nipple kept her attention fixated, until suddenly she realized that that was the only thing she had felt for some time. Her breath shifted from the deep breaths of arousal to the shallow breaths of panic and in that instant Coco licked along just her left pussy lip. The asymmetric pleasure and pain left her gasping for more, and she found herself in that peculiar mentality where it did not matter whether it was more pleasure or pain, she simply craved more stimulation, more reassurance of presence.

Recognizing the signs, Coco picked up the pace. A cut on the inside of the thigh, a gentle nibble on one of Velvet's rabbit ears, a fleeting brush with the back of one knuckle on the clit. A poke at another finger to triple check circulation, three bloody fingers inserted into Velvet's mouth, a slow circular cut around the belly button without removing the fingers. A sharp slap on the bunnygirl's ass. And all the while, she quietly marveled at the strength Velvet apparently had no idea she had. She had grabbed the rope holding her arms up, and with each fresh cut the faunus had tightened her grip and flexed her arms. She must have been on her 15th repetition of one of the most unfair two arm pull up variations the soldier girl had seen, and she hadn't even seemed to notice. A point she would have to bring to the rabbit girl's attention, but that would be for another day, or perhaps another session; for now, there was a faunus starting to look lonely again.

Velvet found herself lost in a daze of endorphins, to the point where while normally she could get pleasure from the pain, she was rapidly losing the ability to differentiate between the two at all. The purr of flesh separating felt like a lover's caress, and the sudden pleasure of 10 seconds of oral sex was so sharp she almost begged for it to stop. And then it did, and she found herself begging for it to continue.

The bunnygirl nearly collapsed when the rope holding her arms up was suddenly cut. She sunk down in an twitching, overstimulated pile, the feel of carpet on her back sending tremors of sensation up and down her, and then blinked as the blindfold was removed from her eyes. She found herself lying down, with her head resting on Coco's thighs, so that she could see her own body flushed with exertion and arousal and decorated with thin streams of blood. Her eyes caught on the scalpel point slowly descending towards her pussy, and she screamed in mixed arousal and pain as it gently traced letters just above her clit, readable even upside down. The scalpel was cast aside and abandoned, and Coco's hand reached out and removed an earplug from one of Velvet's rabbit ears, and whispered the word etched in blood into it.

"Mine."

The whisper echoed through her suddenly unimpeded hearing like thunder, and Velvet came at the sound of it, at the feel of being owned, of being treasured, that she would never be thrown away. Coco reached one arm around to knead and pinch at Velvet's breast, and the other thrust 3 fingers up into the bunnygirl's soaked pussy, with the thumb rubbing at the faunus's clit, and wrung another orgasm out of Velvet. She continued whispering into the bunnygirl's ear, accentuating each word with a pinch, a roll, or a thrust.

"You are not alone. I will never leave you. I will always return to you. Because you are beautiful, you are gentle, you are brave, and you are Mine."

Velvet reached over her head, clutching at Coco's hair in the throes of another orgasm.

"Mine."

Coco flipped her over, so they were face to face, and dragged the bunnygirl back on top top of her, finger fucking her the whole way down, and the the sensation of innumerable tiny shallow cuts spreading open as she settled sent a fresh wave of stimulation racing up her spine as she came again. The bunnygirl's hands shot downwards, finding Coco's soaked cunt, and began desperately fingering the one who treasured her so. Coco, aroused beyond reason by the sights and feelings before her, came quickly, and whispered one last time into the faunus's ear.

"Mine."

Coco finished the last sentence by capturing the rabbit girl in a whole body embrace and kissing her deeply. She rode out the storm as a final orgasm shook its way through Velvet, and the girl collapsed into blissful oblivion. Coco made sure that her teammate's aura had begun automatically healing her after Velvet stopped consciously suppressing it, then settled in for a nap of her own.


End file.
